(Drabble) Jeongin
by ChanJeong99
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat dengan Cast utama Yang Jeongin/I.N (Stray Kids). Harem!Jeongin, AllxJeongin
1. Gift

**\- GIFT -**

 **Pairing: Bang Chan x Yang Jeongin (ChanJeong/?)**

 **Genre: Bromance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Stray Kids milik JYP ent.**

 **\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

.

.

.

Angin di musim salju berhembus mengikuti langkah kaki seorang laki-laki.

Kedua tangannya ia simpan di saku mantelnya, mencoba untuk menghangatkan jari-jarinya dari hawa dingin.

"Jeonginie!" Sapa laki-laki tersebut yang tengah mengenakan jaket bermantel hitam dari kejauhan.

"Chanie hyung!" Jeongin, membalas sapaan laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Chan bertanya setelah ia berdahapan langsung dengan Jeongin.

"Ku rasa 15 menit." Jeongin menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya sehingga memperlihatkan gigi berbehelnya.

"Benarkah? Mian, tadi ada tamu tidak diundang yang berkunjung kerumahku." Chan berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"Gwanchana hyung."

Wajah Jeongin tampak sedikit memerah. Sehingga ia mengeratkan hoodie kuning yang sedikit kebesaran dari tubuhnya, untuk mencoba menghalau sapuan angin di musim dingin.

Chan sangat paham bahwa Jeongin tampak kedinginan.

"Jeonginie, kau kedinginan. Kenapa kau hanya memakai hoodie saja? Dimana jaket dinginmu?" Tanya Chan bertubi-tubi sembari melepaskan mantel hitamnya, lalu ia kenakan ke tubuh mungil Jeongin.

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku tidak terlalu kedinginan. Lagipula bagaimana dengan hyung? Hyung pasti juga kedinginan." Tolak Jeongin dengan halus. Merasa tidak enak dengan mantel pemberian Chan.

"Aku lebih baik kedinginan, daripada melihatmu yang kedinginan Jeonginie." Chan tetap kokoh dengan pendiriannya, dan memakaikan mantel tersebut ke Jeongin.

"Mian hyung." Sesal Jeongin.

"Jadi... Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan jaket tebal Jeonginie?" Chan mengulang pertanyaanya dengan penasaran.

"Seungminie hyung meminjamnya pagi tadi. Karena jaketnya lupa ia cuci. Mian hyung."

"Ani, aniya. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu harus keluar rumah untuk menemaniku ke toko coklat dan membuatmu menunggu lama di suhu dingin. Mian Jeonginie. Mianhae." Ia menjadi merasa bersalah membuat Jeongin harus menahan dingin di luar ruangan.

Chan pun menangkup tangan dingin Jeongin, mencoba untuk menghangatkannya.

Wajah Jeongin yang dari tadi bersemu, tambah memerah diperlakuakan sangat manis oleh Chan.

"Hyung tidak salah. Jadi hyung tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Tapi tetap saja. Apa kita pulang saja? Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Chan bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aniyo hyung, gwaenchanayo." Jeongin mengibaskan tangan kanannya mencoba untuk menolak.

"Jinja?" Chan mencoba meyakinkan.

Jeongin hanya menganggukkan kepala imut.

"Baiklah."

Chan pun menggenggam tangan kanan Jeongin, dan berjalan beriiringan.

Disepanjang jalan menuju toko coklat, senyum ceria Jeongin tampak tidak sedikitpun memudar mendengar lelucon-lelucon yang Chan sampaikan, walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu lucu.

Namun, hanya melihat tingkah Chan saja membuat Jeongin selalu tersenyum manis, dan terkadang tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Chan yang diluar batas.

Chan sungguh senang dengan reaksi Jeongin. Ditambah dengan melihat senyum manis laki-laki disampingnya. Apapun akan ia lakukan hanya untuk melihat senyum manis yang selalu terlihat di wajah manis dongsaeng kesayangannya, Jeongin.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Pagi itu, senyum Jeongin tersungging di wajah manisnya saat menemukan sebuah kotak kado berwarna pink dan secarik kertas di depan teras rumahnya.

To. Jeonginie

 _"Jeonginie, selamat ulang tahun."_

From: Byung Bang Chan

Walaupun hanya pesan singkat, Jeongin sangat senang menerima kado yang berisikan coklat berukuran besar pemberian dari Chan, hyung yang sangat ia cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Authors Note:**

Saengil chukae hamnida Yang Jeongin! Semoga makin imut plus gans ya dek. :3

Ok itu aja authors notenya. :v Maaf ya nih ff pendek banget. :')


	2. Hug

**\- HUG -**

 **Pairing: ChanJeong/ChanIn, ChangJeong/? or BinJeong/?, Slight!Changlix**

 **Genre: Bromance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Stray Kids milik JYP ent.**

 **\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang,"

Tampak seorang laki-laki berbalut seragam sekolah SOPA memasuki dorm yang berisikan 9 orang penghuni.

"Jeonginie sudah pulang ya?"Minho yang sedaritadi menonton tv di depannya, mengalihkan atensinya ke sosok Maknae di grup yg ia naungi.

"Ne, hyung."

Jeongin menghampiri Minho dan duduk disamping kanan laki-laki tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah barunya?"Minho memulai percakapan.

"Hm.. Menyenangkan"

"Ah ya! Aku baru tau, ternyata Bang Yedam satu sekolah denganku. Dan dia juga baru masuk, sama sepertiku. Padahal aku lebih tua setahun daripada dia hyung, dan kita malah seangkatan."Jeongin menjelaskan dengan riang tentang pengalaman pertamanya menduduki sekolah menengah.

Minho hanya terkekeh mendengar cerita Jeongin di sampingnya.

Minho lalu mengacak rambutnya yg sekarang sudah sedikit panjang, terutama dibagian poninya. "Seharusnya kau menjadi kakak kelasnya Jeonginie,"

"Ya, hyung." Gerutu Jeongin sambil memasang wajah cemberut andalannya.

"Haha... Mian Joenginie, aku bercanda,"

"Araseo.. Hyung, aku sungguh lapar, aku ingin ke dapur dulu." Pamit Jeongin.

"Ya, Jeonginie! Ganti baju dulu!" Seru Minho yg melihat Jeongin meninggalkannya di ruang tamu sendiri.

" Araseo hyung!"

.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Jeongin melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju dapur. Terlihat sang leader tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan di depannya.

"Chanie hyung!"Jeongin memeluk Chan dari belakang. Membuat Chan sedikit terkejut atas pelukan Jeongin.

"Aish,Jeonginie, kau mau tanganku berdarah ya?" Chan menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayur didepannya.

Jeongin makin memeluk tubuh laki-laki didepannya. Dan kepalanya ia sandarkan dibahu lebar sang leader. "Mian hyung."

"Jeonginie, ada masalah?" Chan bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Chan dapat merasakan gelengan kepala Jeongin dibelakangnya. Dan ia terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Jeongin, "Hm... Aniyo hyung. Hanya lelah."

Chan kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dan membiarkan Jeongin yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Wah ada apa ini?" Seru salah satu member yang menjadi rapper andalan Stray Kids. Seo Chang Bin.

"Ouh Changbin, sudah selesai latihannya?" Chan menyahut di sebrang tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Changbin sekenanya, lalu beranjak dari pintu masuk menuju kursi di meja makan. Ia mendudukan dirinya sambil bersandar, dan meregangkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit pegal.

"Jeonginie, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Changbin menatap heran Jeongin yang sedari tadi masih setia memeluk Chan.

"Hmmm..." Hanya gumamanlah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Changbin.

Dan Chan didepannya kembali terkekeh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Chan hyung sedang memasak Jeonginie. Lebih baik Jeonginie memeluk ku saja." Changbin menawarkan diri dengan nada bercanda.

"Nanti Felix hyung memarahiku. Dan berburuk sangka jika aku mengambil hyung kesayangannya." Jawab Jeongin dengan polosnya, membuat Chan dan Changbin tertawa keras. Lebih tepatnya, Chan lah yang paling keras tertawa.

"Felix tidak ada di dorm, dia ada di ruang latihan gedung JYP bersama Jisung." Jelas Chan.

"Benarkah?" Jeongin menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Changbin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya." Changbin meyakinkan Jeongin.

Jeongin lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Chan, untuk menghampiri Changbin.

Ia menduduki salah satu kursi kosong, dan sedikit menggesernya agar berdekatan dengan Changbin. Ia lalu memeluk Changbin di sebelahnya dengan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kiri laki-laki tersebut.

Senyuman tercetak jelas di wajah sedikit sangar milik Changbin menghadapi tingkah manja Jeongin.

"Jeonginie, aku jadi cemburu." Chan berpura-pura berekspresi sebal melihat interaksi Jeongin dan Changbin di depannya.

"Hyung sedang memasak. Aku tidak mau mengganggu hyung."

"Dengerin tuh hyung!" Seru Changbin dengan nada mengejek.

Chan menatap sengit Changbin. Dan Changbin tertawa sedikit keras.

"Hyung, berisik." Tegur Jeongin yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ah, mian mian..."

Kali ini Changbin lah yang menatap kesal Chan yang tengah mencoba menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Hyung aku pulang! Changbin hyung!!!"

Felix yang baru datang dari latihan bersama Jisung, berlari dengan tidak sabarnya ke arah dapur. Iya mendapat informasi dari Minho, bahwa hyung kesayangaanya berada di dapur.

Setelah sampai di dapur, yang dapat ia lihat adalah, Chan yang tengah menata piring di meja makan, Changbin yang duduk sambil menguap, entah karena bosan atau mengantuk. Dan Jeongin yang tertidur pulas di bahu Changbin.

"Ouh, Felix. Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Chan yang mengetahui keberadaan Felix di depan pintu masuk dapur.

Changbin yang mendengar pertanyaan Chan, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Felix.

Sebelum Felix membuat kegaduhan, Changbin membuka suara untuk menjelaskan situasinya, "Jeonginie sedang tidur Felix. Jadi jangan membuat dia terbangun."

Felix mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan dengan wajah masam.

Dan Chan kembali menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi siap meledak.

.

.

.

 **END**


	3. Tired

**Pairing: ChanJeong/ChanIn, SeungJeong**

 **Genre: Bromance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Stray Kids milik JYP ent.**

 **\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

"Jeonginie!" Seru Seungmin yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Jeongin, sembari memeluk Jeongin dari samping yang tengah menonton acara musik.

"H-hyung! Kau mengangetkanku." Kesal Jeongin terkejut atas kehadiran laki-laki tersebut.

"Ah~ Hari ini sangat melelahkan..." Seungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Jeongin.

"H-hyung... Lepaskan..."

"Aniyo."

"Tapi hyu- huwa..."

Jeongin yang tadinya duduk di samping Seungmin kini berpindah di pangkuan Seungmin.

"Hyung~"

"Jeonginie kiyowo." Seungmin mengendus-ngendus leher Jeongin.

Jeongin hanya terkekeh melihat Seungmin yang sedang mode manja dengannya.

Jeongin dapat merasakan hawa hangat nafas Seungmin di belakang lehernya.

"Bagaimana dengan acaranya hyung?" Jeongin berkata dengan mata yang masih fokus menatap layar tv di depannya.

"Menyenangkan, Jimin nuna sangat baik denganku. Dia sedikit mengajariku tentang bagaimana menjadi MC." Balas Seungmin dan membiarkan Jeongin yang kembali duduk disampingnya.

Jeongin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah ya, yang lain kemana?" Tanya Seungmin yang baru menyadari dorm terlihat sangat sepi.

"Entahlah.. Dari pagi mereka tidak keliahatan. Mungkin di ruangan latihan."

Selang beberapa menit, tampak Chan memasuki dorm dengan wajah letih.

"Chan hyung!" Seru Jeongin.

Chan membalas seruan Jeongin dengan senyuman.

Ia menghampiri Jeongin dan Seungmin, lalu duduk di samping Jeongin yang kosong.

"Darimana?" Kini Seungmin bertanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Jeongin.

"Ruang latihan." Jawab Chan sekenanya.

Jeongin dan Seungmin hanya dapat memaklumi jawaban Chan yang sangat singkat.

"Jeonginie, pinjamkan pundakmu." Chan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Jeongin yang kosong.

"Eh?"

Jujur, leher Jeongin sudah sedikit terasa kaku ketika Seungmin meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya, dan sekarang bebannya bertambah saat Chan menyenderkan kepalanya.

Ingin mengusir mereka, namun melihat wajah kelelahan mereka Jeongin merasa tidak tega. Dan akhirnya ia hanya mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

Dan posisi mereka saat ini adalah, Seungmin dan Chan yang membaringakan kepala mereka di masing-masing bahu Jeongin. Seungmin yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jeongin. Dan Chan yang merangkul tangan kanannya sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya

Jeongin pikir, mungkin membiarkan mereka seperti ini dapat mengurangi lelah mereka walaupun hanya sebentar.


	4. Crush

**\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

Hari ini mendung melanda kota Seoul, sehingga Jeongin berspekulasi jika akan ada hujan deras turun di kota yang baru beberapa bulan ini ia tinggali.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat isi di dalam lokernya, apakah dia membawa payung atau tidak pagi tadi. Namun setelah lama mengingat, Jeongin memasang wajah lesunya. Di karenakan ia tidak membawa payung karena terburu-buru saat pergi sekolah tadi.

Sebelum berangkat tadi, Jeongin sebenarnya sempat menonton tv berisikan acara berita yang menampilkan seorang reporter yang menjelaskan bahwa kota Seoul diperkirakan akan turun hujan.

Salahkan lah Minho yang menjabat sebagai teman sekaligus tetangganya, yang menjemputnya tiba-tiba.

Alasannya karena ingin buru-buru pergi ke sekolah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang belum selasai ia kerjakan semalam.

Dan hari ini juga Minho mendadak sakit perut, karena salah makan di kantin. Dan mebuatnya ia dipulangkan lebih awal dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Ternyata ramalan cuaca tadi pagi memang benar. Terbukti dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi.

Jeongin hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Apa ia harus menunggu hujan reda baru bisa pulang? Tapi Jeongin tidak tau menunggu hingga kapan.

Untuk kedua kalinya Jeongin menghela nafas.

Bel sekolah berdering. Suranya bergema keseluruh penjuru kelas, membuat para siswa berhamburan keluar setelah mengucap salam kepada guru yang mengajar.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Jeongin menenteng tas beratnya yang berisikan buku- buku tebal dengan ratusan halaman.

Jeongin sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini. Hujan pun juga tidak reda, sehingga menambah kadar semangat Jeongin makin menurun.

Jeongin berdiam diri di koridor sekolah, menunggu redanya hujan. Namun bukannya reda, hujan malah makin deras mengguyur ibukota.

Jeongin berdecak kesal.

Jujur ia takut harus menunggu sendirian di sekolah. Karena seluruh siswa sudah berhamburan dari sekolah, sehingga menyisakan ia yang menjadi penghuni sekolah satu-satunya yang masih bertahan menunggu hujan.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Seungmin menawarinya untuk pulang bersama. Namun Jeongin tolak karena ia sangat tau jika Seungmin nantinya bukannya mengantarkan dia pulang, malah membawanya ke kediamannya. Dan jika sudah begitu, dipastikan Jeongin akan menginap di rumah Seungmin.

Jeongin hanya tidak mau merepotkan temannya tersebut.

Terbesit sebuah ide untuk berlari menerobos hujan sampai ke halte bus yang jaraknya agak lumayan jauh.

Tapi...

Tidak, tidak... Jeongin tidak mau melakukan hal gila (menerobos hujan) sehingga membuatnya sakit besok. Lagipula jika dia sakit dan tidak turun sekolah, bagaimana dengan ujian yang akan diadakan besok?

Sungguh pilihan yang tidak bijak jika harus menerobos hujan.

.

.

.

15 menit Jeongin menunggu. Namun hujan tidak sama sekali menandakan akan reda.

Jeongin merogoh saku celananya mencari ponsel miliknya. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan walaupun sesaat.

Asik menggeser-geser jari-jemarinya di atas layar ponselnya. Jeongin dikejutkan dengan sebuah tepukan pelan dibahu kanannya.

Setelah menolehkan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki yang ia ketahui kakak kelasnya. Terbukti dari warna dasi yang laki-laki itu kenakan.

Di sekolah Jeongin, untuk membedakan tingkat siswa, dapat di bedakan melalui warna dasi. Biru untuk tingkat 1, kuning untuk tingkat 2, dan Hijau untuk tingkat 3. Dan siswa didepannya terlihat mengenakan dasi berwarna hijau, yang berarti 2 tingkat di atas Jeongin.

"Kau belum pulang?" Siswa tersebut bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Ah, iya sunbae." Jawab Jeongin sekenanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, laki-laki didepannya ini sungguh tampan. Wajahnya seperti orang belasteran, kulitnya pun putih bercahaya, dan jangan lupakan rambut blonde sedikit ikal yang menutupi dahinya yang membuatnya dua kali lebih tampan.

Jeongin sungguh iri dengan wajah tampan laki-laki di hadapannya. Bukannya tidak mensyukuri, Jeongin pernah beberapa kali di puji tampan oleh teman sekelasnya, tapi di barengi dengan kata imut.

Jeongin kan tidak suka dibilang imut. Dia ini tampan!

"Mau pulang bersama? Kebetulan hari ini aku membawa mobil." Tawar laki-laki tersebut.

Lamunan Jeongin buyar, dan menimbang-nimbang tawaran tersebut.

Terlintas ceramahan Minho yang ia sangat hafal, yaitu 'jangan mau ikut dengan orang yang tidak di kenal!'.

Tapi jika ia menolaknya...

"Ah maaf, kau pasti ragu. Karena tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak dikenal mengajak pulang bersama..."

"Bu-bukan begitu sunbae!" Elak Jeongin. Walupun sebenarnya memang itu alasannya ia menimbang lama tawaran laki-laki tersebut.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dulu." Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum dengan tampannya.

"Namaku Byung Bang Chan. Tingkat 3. Dan aku kapten basket, asal kau tau saja." Ia memperkenalkan diri di akhiri dengan tertawa renyah yang sangat enak didengar.

Ketua basket ternyata, pantas Jeongin pernah melihatnya bermain basket minggu kemarin saat sekolahnya melawan The Boyz High School dengan akhir skor sekolahnya lah yang memimpin.

"Ya-yang Jeong In. Tingkat 1. Salam kenal sunbae." Jeongin memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Jangan terlalu formal Jeonginie. Ah, boleh aku menggilmu begitu?"

"Te-tentu saja sun-"

"Hyung. Panggil saja Hyung."

"Ah iya, Chan hyung." Jeongin menyebut nama Chan dengan kaku.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," Tanpa persetujuan Jeongin, Chan menarik tangan kanan Jeongin untuk mengikuti dirinya menuju parkiran.

Mereka tampak sedikit basah, karena hampir 3 menit berlari dibawah guyuran hujan yang lumayan deras.

"Jeonginie, maaf kau jadi kebasahan." Chan mencoba menepuk-nepuk seragam Jeongin yang terkena hujan tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Wajah Jeongin tampak memerah entah karena hawa dingin dari hujan, atau karena diberi perhatian lebih oleh Chan.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Chan mempersilahkan Jeongin memasuki mobilnya di kursi penumpang bagian depan. Dan memasangkan seatbelt kepada Jeongin.

Nafas Jeongin tercekat atas perlakuan lembut Chan terhadapnya. Padahal mereka baru kenal satu sama lain. Tapi Chan memperlakukannyanya seperti Jeongin adalah teman- ah bukan lebih tepatnya seperti adik yang sangat disayanginya.

Chan lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan dengan buru-buru menduduki kursi kemudi. Dan menancap gas keluar dari parkiran sekolah.

"Jeonginie, rumahmu alamatnya dimana?" Chan bertanya sambil fokus mengemudi.

"Di blok B no. 45 hyung."

Chan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

Chan memarkirkan kendaraannya tepat di depan rumah Jeongin.

"Jeonginie kita sudah sampai. Kau tidak mau keluar? Atau kau mau aku temanin sampai pintu masuk?" Goda Chan sembari tersenyum.

"Eh? Sudah sampai? Ma-maaf hyung. Aku tadi melamun," Jeongin tersenyum kikuk.

Chan terkekeh melihat Jeongin yang gelagapan.

Jeongin lalu membuka pintu mobil Chan, dan ia sungguh terkejut karena Chan mengekorinya hingga pintu masuk.

"Chan hyung mau masuk juga?" Tanya Jeongin dengan polosnya.

"Bo-"

"Jeonginie!!! Jangan membawa masuk orang asing sembarangan!"

Jeongin dan Chan terkejut dengan seruan seseorang di halaman tetangga rumah Jeongin yang bersisikan pagar kayu bercat biru.

"Minho hyung?" Heran jeongin yang melihat Minho berdiri sambil menggenggam sebuah payung.

"Minho-ah!" Seru Chan menyadari kehadiran Minho, teman seklubnya.

"Ouh, Chris! Ku kira siapa..." Minho tampak terkejut melihat Chan.

"Chris?" Jeongin menatap bingung Chan dan Minho secara bergantian.

"Ah.. Itu nama saat aku di Australia. Sebenarnya sudah ku bilang panggil saja dengan nama Korea ku. Tapi kebanyakan temanku memanggil ku dengan sebutan Chris. Karena mereka pikir namaku tampak terlihat sangat keren." Chan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jeongin pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Hey, kenapa kalian bisa berduaan?" Minho menatap Jeongin dan Chan penuh selidik.

"Chan hyung hanya mengantarkan aku pulang hyung." Jeongin menatap bosan Minho yang mulai berfikir aneh.

"I see... Sudahlah Jeongin, kau masuk rumah duluan. Nanti masuk angin." Perintah Minho sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya tanda mengusir.

"Hyung, kau mengusirku?" Jeongin berpura-pura menatap tidak percaya Minho.

"Ya, aku mengusirmu. Karena jika dibiarkan kau diluar, bisa-bisa kau jatuh sakit. Dan siapa yang mengurusmu selain aku?"

"Ne.. Araseoyo..." Jeongin pun membuka pintunya rumahnya sedikit kasar.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk, Jeongin menatap sebal Minho.

Minho hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana ekspresi sebal Jeongin yang sangat lucu.

Beralih dengan Chan yang sedaritadi hanya diam melihat Minho.

"Lalu..."

"Astaga aku lupa kau Chris. Sorry..." Minho nyengir melihat wajah datar Chan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chan meninggalkan Minho yang terbengong melihat Chan yang pergi.

"Dasar aneh..." Bisik Minho.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya Minho-ah..." Jawab Chan dengan nada bosan saat ingin memasuki mobilnya.

"Sorry Chan, bercanda!" Seru Minho dengan menaikan sedikit nada bicaranya.

Chan menatap sekilas Minho. Dan berlalu mengendarai mobilnya.

Sebenarnya tadi Chan sudah senang ditawari Jeongin untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, tapi salahkanlah Minho yang malah mengganggu.

Jujur, Chan mulai menyukai Jeongin diam-diam ketika melihat Jeongin yang menonton pertandingan basket antar sekolah seminggu yang lalu.

Dan kapan lagi Chan bisa seakrab dengan calon pacarnya yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan.


End file.
